you're what i can't live without
by Gryffindork101
Summary: "I love you Luna. A lot." Hermione confesses.— HermioneLuna. OneShot.


A/N: That's right, I Gryffindork101 have written Hermione with someone other than Ron!

*All the people who have me down as a hardcore Romione shipper throw tomatoes at me*

This was written for CheekySlytherinLass' Write All The Ships Challenge.

Dedicated to _**Lovegood Hermione**_, sorry if it's crap. I've never tried to write Femmeslash before (or slash for that matter) and it's not beta-ed.

Enjoy but please review and let me know what you think.

~o~

Most of the pupils at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry regarded the students of Ravenclaw house to be overly studious, stuck up, smart-arses who were too busy doing essays due two weeks later or revising for the end of year exams in September to socialise with the other houses.

But Hermione reckons that if any of them actually bothered to talk to someone from Ravenclaw they would probably change their minds.

Contrary to popular belief, most of them weren't like that at all.

But just a few weeks ago, Hermione was none the wiser.

Sure, she knew about Ravenclaw. Back in her first year, she thought herself as one. But the talking hat that sung songs of intelligence and bravery and loyalty and cunning had put her in Gryffindor, and at Hogwarts you tended to stick to your own housemates and the people in your year.

That is until Hermione got to know Luna Lovegood.

That was when everything had changed.

~o~

There were many things fifteen-year-old Hermione Granger did not believe in. Like fortune telling, for example.

But most importantly, Hermione didn't believe in love at first sight.

In fact, she preferred to call it lust at first sight.

"Appearances can be deceptive." She explains to Ginny.

"Come on Hermione, don't be such a downer. Who knows, someday someone might just sweep you off your feet." Ginny replies.

"No. Don't even consider that a possibility. I assure you that, if and when I fall in love, it won't be for their looks, but rather for their personality and how they make me feel."

"Okay." Ginny says unconvinced, rocking back in her chair and stretching her arms.

"C'mon, I'm going to bed." Ginny yawns and then makes her way to the dormitories.

Hermione follows soon after.

~o~

The next morning- a Sunday to be precise- Luna finds her favourite pair of shoes are gone and assumes that the Nargels are up to no good again.

Her Mummy had made her those shoes.

But she can see some of her dorm-mates giggling together. She sighs, she knows it was all in good fun, but really.

She wanders the hallways in pursuit of her missing shoes. Luna wouldn't let another piece of her Mother's legacy slip away that easily.

That is when Hermione runs into her.

"Oh Merlin Luna, I'm so sorry."

But when Hermione's hand brushes Luna's as she was picking up her books- Luna feels something.

"Hello Hermione Granger. I'm sorry but I have to get going."

"Okay. Bye then." Hermione says but her voice sounds slightly dazed.

~o~

Hermione's hand was still tingling.

What had Luna done to her?

~o~

Luna signs up for Dumbledore's Army the second she hears of it.

It would be a chance to get to know Hermione a bit more.

And maybe, somehow she could find some friends.

~o~

Over the next few weeks, Hermione watches Luna, and Luna watches Hermione.

They never catch each-other at it.

~o~

Ginny invites Hermione to her house over the Christmas holidays.

Her parents agree and Hermione is ecstatic because she can't remember the last time she was asked around to someone's house except for when a parent forced them out of pity.

Ginny and her Mother pick her up and take her to The Burrow.

~o~

On Christmas Eve, Ron tries to kiss her.

But Hermione doesn't let him.

"I'm sorry Ron, I just don't feel that way." She tells him simply.

Then, like a true coward, she runs.

~o~

Somehow, she ends up at Luna's house.

"Hermione?" Luna asks, surprised.

Then she sees Hermione's tears.

"Why don't you come in?" She says.

"But won't your Dad-"

"Daddy, won't mind. He'll be happy I've made a friend."

"Okay then, thanks."

~o~

When Hermione walks into Luna's room, she sees the paintings.

Paintings of extraordinary creatures, plants and Harry, Ron, Neville and her.

She is everywhere.

Luna wraps a blanket around Hermione's shoulders tenderly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Hermione."

Then suddenly, Hermione kisses her.

"Oh Merlin, what did I just do? I'm so, so, so sorry Luna. I should-"

~o~

Hermione was about to leave.

Luna couldn't let that happen.

Then Luna kisses Hermione. Stopping her words.

"Please don't go." Luna whispers softly.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere." Hermione replies.

Then they kiss again.

"I love you Luna. A lot." Hermione confesses.

"I love you a lot too, Hermione."

They spend the night on Luna's bed, kissing and talking, and strangely it is one of the happiest nights of their lives.

~o~

When Ginny finds them the next morning, they are asleep.

Ginny is all set to wake her, but when she sees Hermione's arms around Luna she leaves them be.

And then Ginny grins at them.

"I told you so, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that made no sense and the typos.


End file.
